


[Podfic] But Also the Sex Thing

by aethel, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author summary: Professor X and Magneto have a few additional instructions for Logan, as long as, you know, he's going to be back in time.





	[Podfic] But Also the Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Also The Sex Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702118) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



Cast (in order of appearance)

Narrator: aethel  
Logan: elaineofshalott  
Charles: secretsofluftnarp  
Erik: wingedwords  
Kitty: shmaylor  
Bobby: reena_jenkins  
Hank: silverandblue  


Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 17min 1sec  
File size: 11.3mb

**[Download mp3 here.](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/But%20Also%20the%20Sex%20Thing.mp3) **

Thanks to [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
